The Rebirth of Ziva David
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: Tag to 11x02 and AU from there, 4 chapters total. This is what could've happened.
1. Israel

_A/N: Just in case anyone is concerned, I'm not giving up on MIT. But I'm thankful God's been giving inspiration for shorter stories so you guys aren't just left with nothing while I sort the details out. As always, thanks for your patience. For OrtonsMistress, because you asked and it made me wonder what could have happened. Enjoy! ~Aliyah_

Ziva set the shovel aside and stood. Tony smiled at her. "Feel better?"

"No," she said honestly, feathering her fingers through sun lightened tresses, "but it is a start."

Birds created a soft background chorus in the trees that surrounded them. "You don't have to do this alone." He nodded in the direction of the house. "Come back to DC with me."

The look Ziva gave him was something akin to exasperation. "The first thing on my new list was - I will let go of the badge."

His tone mirrored hers. "I'm not talking about NCIS. Listen, you can bag groceries for all I care." The next words held his entire heart and her expression softened with them. "Just come home. I just want you to come home...with me."

She dismissed the idea before he could be more convincing and took a step away. "I don't think that's a ver-"

Tony snagged her waist and Ziva started paying attention fast. "Listen, I know it's hard." His voice caught and he wasn't sure he could keep it steady while he begged for yet another in a long, broken line of second chances. The plea poured from his soul and came out in a whisper, his eyes shiny with tears that might not remain unshed this time. "And I know you wanna change." Her gaze flickered over his face and he could tell she was really hearing him this time. "I can change with you." He brought her fingers to his lips, pressing the ghost of a kiss to them. None of everything else he wanted to say was spoken out loud, but he hoped she could read it in him with that special languages they'd always shared.

The tender way her eyes studied him while his thumb rubbed gently over her hand melted Tony completely and he struggled to wait for her answer. She took her hand from his grasp and smoothed both palms over his scruffy cheeks, cradling his face with a reverent touch. Resting their foreheads together, she closed her eyes but he couldn't do the same and risk letting her out of his sight. Despite his vow to wait, he was unable to prevent a final appeal from escaping. "I'm fighting for you Ziva."

"I know." She moved her fingers gently over his skin, resting in that moment for several seconds before pulling back slightly and meeting his gaze, then hesitantly touching her lips to his. Tony groaned and grabbed her tight against him, breathing a shaky sigh onto her cheek and claiming her mouth with a heartfelt intensity and fear that this might very well be their first real kiss and also their last.

He broke the caress and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please tell me that was a yes." He really couldn't take any other answer, not after one ruined visit and four months of searching, praying to find her in one piece.

Ziva swallowed and looked into his clear green eyes. "What would you change for me?"

"I'll resign from NCIS," Tony blurted out immediately. "The papers are all drawn up. I left them with Gibbs just in case." His thumb rubbed slow circles on her side. "I knew if I ever found you, there was no way I could let you go/go of you again."

"But Tony," Ziva protested, "you love NCIS!"

"I love you more." Her eyes widened and he took advantage of lips parted in surprise to kiss her slowly. "I love you Ziva." She started to shake her head and he cupped her cheek. "I've been a cop for almost twenty years, maybe it's time to try something new."

Tears filled her eyes. "Are you...are you sure?"

Tony pressed his mouth to her temple. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he murmured huskily. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he buried his nose in her curls. "I'm sorry it took me this/so long."

Ziva nuzzled her face into his neck. "I love you too."

He stopped breathing. "Really?"

Tony could feel her smile against/on his skin. "Yes."

Letting herself savour the security of his arms and the impossible knowledge of his love, she finally eased away and held out her hand. Tony's fingers meshed with hers, fitting just like puzzle pieces and reminded her of their time in the car after Berlin. Deep emotion in his eyes told Ziva he was thinking of that night too. "I should've said it then."

He stopped walking. "Me too. In the hotel. But I knew you needed to focus for the mission." Tony took a few steps, letting their hands swing between them. "When we danced I wished you were really mine and wanted to be with me."

"I did," she said softly. "I remembered something my father said when we danced together before one of his trips. 'My Ziva, someday you will dance with a man who deserves your love.'" Ziva smiled. "I wonder if he ever knew he was talking about you?"

Tony didn't deserve that gift but couldn't find the words to say it, so he just squeezed her hand instead. They were almost back to the house before she turned to him. "I will go home with you Tony, but I'd like a little more time in Israel first."

He couldn't claim that the country was on his favourite's list. Israel was where he lost her the first time, and yet Israel was also where he found her again and the house, this place, felt like their own little haven. His nod was only slightly forced. "As long as you want."

"Thank you." Ziva picked an orange and headed inside, glancing over her shoulder. "If you ask nicely, I'll share."

Tony grinned. "What do I get if I say it in Hebrew?"

She smirked. "Come and see."

**NCIS**

Another week passed before Tony's courage regrouped enough for Stage 2. He found Ziva sitting on the couch with a book while warm sunshine flooded through the window behind her. She looked like an angel. He cleared his throat and her eyes met his with a smile. "Hey."

"Hi."

Tony moved close and hesitated for the space of a few heartbeats, then knelt before her. Ziva's eyebrows drew together/forehead furrowed when he reached for her hand. "Ziva, I love you more deeply than I ever knew I was capable of. These last four months without you, not knowing if you were safe or even alive, were agony. Now that I've found you," his lips quirked up in a half-grin, "I want to spend every day by your side. I want to wake up with you and fall asleep in your arms and share every moment in between. I don't have much to offer, just my heart, but I promise I will cherish you with everything I am for the rest of our lives." He took a breath, his bravery faltering. "Ziva David, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She pressed her fingers to her lips as a few tears broke free and rolled down her cheeks. Dark chocolate eyes searched his and Ziva shook her head slightly. "Tony, I have so much baggage. You do not know what you're getting into."

His heart stuttered but he joined her on the couch, not letting go of her hand when he leaned in to kiss the tears away. "I know Ziva," he whispered. "I've spent eight years watching your back, I fought the desert and death to bring you home, I've seen your darkest hours and I love you. Let me help you carry it."

Ziva's whole body trembled and she launched herself into his arms. Tony held her carefully, soothing away the sobs until her back finally stopped heaving and she pressed her forehead to his collarbone. "Yes," she said so softly he wasn't sure it was real. "I love you Tony, yes."

He swallowed hard and made her look at him. "Yes you'll marry me?" Only in his wildest dreams has that been her answer.

Reminiscent of her action outside Gibbs' cabin, Ziva placed her palm over his heart. "I want to belong with/to you. I am tired of keeping you at arm's length, denying my heart what it has wanted for so long. The way you looked at me after Ray, I have never forgotten." Her hand moved to his face. "To become your wife will be my honour."

Though he wanted to swallow her in a fierce embrace and smother her with the gratitude welling up inside, Tony restrained himself to a brief, tender meeting of lips. "Thank you Ziva," he murmured, "thank you."

**NCIS**

They wasted no time, taking a ferry to Cyprus that very day where their vows were said and promises made that would last a lifetime. Returning to the house that night with engraved white gold bands adorning their left hands, Tony and Ziva stopped outside and let it sink in that they were now husband and wife. With an impish grin he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. Ziva laughed and swatted at him. "Now you practice calvary on me?"

"Chivalry," he corrected, kissing her nose. "Now you have to let me." He set her down slowly. "This is real? Because ever since you said yes I'm afraid to wake up and find it all a dream."

She pinched him and he squealed, rubbing the injured spot. Ziva smirked. "You did not wake up. It is real."

Tony pouted. "You could've done that nicely."

She rolled her eyes at his drama. "Do I need to kiss it better?"

"Yes." He held out his arm and her lips caressed the spot. He enclosed her in an embrace and lowered his head to her shoulder. "I love you Ziva. I'll never get tired of finally getting to say it out loud."

"And I will never get tired of hearing it."

Tony sighed. "We need to call Gibbs."

Ziva tensed. "He is angry that I disappeared, that I did not come to the team for help."

"He's worried Ziva. Gibbs doesn't do well when his girls are in trouble."

"Do you think he still sees me that way?" Her voice was small.

Tony lifted her chin. "Gibbs loves you Ziva. That's not going to change. You're his daughter, remember?" She nodded, seeming unsure, and he laced their fingers. "Come on, we'll do it together."

Grabbing his laptop from the table, Tony led her/his wife outside and set it up, shooting a quick email to McGee._ I need Gibbs in MTAC Tim. Only Gibbs_. He knew use of the probie's first name would make it seem more serious.

The video call came through five minutes later and he squeezed Ziva's hand before answering. Gibbs took in the two of them and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ziver."

Ziva blinked hard at the use of her nickname. "Hello Gibbs."

"You okay?"

She glanced at the man beside her and offered their boss a smile. "Yes. Perhaps more than I have ever been."

Gibbs shifted his stare to Tony. "When?"

He hesitated. "Two weeks ago." He tried to head off the lecture. "She wasn't ready Boss. I didn't even think she was going to let me in."

"I'm sorry Gibbs," she whispered.

Gibbs let her away with breaking Rule 6. "Comin' back?"

"Not yet. But we will."

His gaze narrowed. "We?"

Tony lifted their joined hands and brought them to his lips. "I need you to file those papers I left with you Boss."

For once they seemed to have left him speechless. "Rules fifty-one and five void twelve."

Ziva shook her head, taken off guard that he would let it go so easily for them. "It is not about the rules Gibbs. I want to change, to be a different person, so I cannot come back to NCIS. Tony is willing to change with me." He was treated to her smile and the fond expression coming more and more frequently since declaring their love in the orchard.

Gibbs dragged a hand down his face. "Don't be strangers," he finally managed.

"We will not." It was a promise.

Even in the fading light the wedding rings caught his attention and he grunted. "Congratulations."

Tony's grin was impossible to contain. "Thanks. I still can't believe she said yes."

Gibbs looked at Ziva. "Keep him out of trouble."

"I will try."

He aimed a hard glare Tony's direction. "Take care of her. She's my kid, you answer to me."

Tony kissed Ziva's cheek, seeing her joy at the declaration. "On it Boss." Then he sighed. "Guess it's the last time I say that."

Twelve years of working side by side, Gibbs felt the loss too. "Stay safe Tony."

He nodded. "You too Gibbs. Try not to give the new agents too much grief." Tony nodded. "Tell Tim I think he's going to make a great Senior Field Agent."

"See you when you get home."

Ziva answered for both. "Goodbye Gibbs."

The call ended and Tony leaned forward, head in his hands. "No going back now."

"Any regrets?" There was a hint of concern in her words.

No," he replied firmly. "But it's going to take some getting used to."

She turned her ring. "So will this."

Tony looked back. "You hungry?"

Ziva shook her head slowly. "Not really." They hadn't eaten since lunch but the nerves were taking awhile to wear off.

"Time for bed then," he observed.

The eagerness she anticipated was missing from his tone. "Yours or mine?"

"Yours, but uh..." he rubbed the back fo his neck, "no pressure for anything tonight, okay?"

Her brow furrowed and she wanted to ask why, but it had been a whirlwind day and Ziva thought maybe he couldn't get in the right headspace for passion and intimacy after everything that had happened. "At least I will not have to keep my distance this time." Berlin again came to mind and laying a foot away when she wanted more.

His hand slid under her hair. "I want you so close I can feel every breath."

Ziva laid a brief claim on his mouth. "I like the sound of that."

Tony held her wrist to his lips, feeling the faint thrumming of her pulse beneath the soft skin, and couldn't find any more words.

**NCIS**

Three days later they stood on opposite sides of the bed and brought the top sheet down, then shook out the light comforter, white linens making everything look fresh and clean. Ziva fluffed the pillow on her side, though they had yet to choose permanent sides. "I want to change my name."

He grinned. "I thought you just did."

"Yes," she agreed, "and I will like DiNozzo much more than David. But I meant my whole name."

Tony frowned. "I don't follow."

Ziva smoothed minuscule wrinkles from the covers. "Ziva Miriam David is who I was. I don't want to be that woman any longer. This change needs to be more than just symbolic."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

He didn't know what to think. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Ziva nodded. "Nadia Renee. That would have been both first and last before you gave me yours."

Tony knew she hadn't just picked that out of nowhere. "It have a special meaning?"

She played with her Star of David. "Nadia is hopeful, Renee rebirth. Together they are what I want from this new life."

"Nadia Renee DiNozzo, hopeful rebirth. That has a nice ring to it." He spun his ring. "I understand, I'm just...really attached to Ziva. Y'know, brilliance, light of my life?"

Ziva regarded him fondly. "I will still be Ziva for you and the team. But to anyone who does not know me, I want to be Nadia. It will be a fresh start."

Tony fingered the bedspread. "We could just name our kid that."

She gazed at him in surprise, having not foreseen that tangent. Then her expression became neutral. "I have an IUD, but children are not...out of the question."

"Do you want kids?" He didn't ask it lightly.

"I did, I suppose, when I was little. The darkness of our world now makes me hesitate. It is...something we can think about." Ziva turned it back on him. "Do you? I have understood that you fear small humans."

Tony swallowed. "I know I'd try to be better at it than my old man. I'd really like to see what a little girl with your hair and my eyes would look like. But we have some time to decide."

With that out of the way she came to the next important issue, crossing her arms. "I hope you have not outgrown sex Tony." He almost choked at the question and Ziva stared. Three days of marriage and he had done nothing more than hold her at night. Enjoyable, but she had dreamed of something much different.

"No." He cleared his throat. "Not at all. I just...I didn't want to rush you." At her confused look he tried to explain. "So much has changed Zi - this summer, coming here, saying 'I love you', getting married. Those are really big deals. I wanted you to have a chance to get used to all of it before I asked you for more." He also wanted to prove he'd changed, but that was beside the point.

Ziva walked slowly around the bed. "You are my husband Tony, you have every right to ask." She ran her hand down his arm. "Do not deny yourself or me ahava."

Tony didn't know what that meant but he liked the way it sounded rolling off her tongue. "It's kinda sudden though, right? We never even dated."

She chuckled. "No, but we spent eight years flirting and growing closer. You are my best friend. Our love is a natural outflow of that history."

"So," his heart hammered, "you're-you're ready for that?"

Ziva tugged him down to kissing level. "Very. I have been looking forward to this moment since we said 'I do'."

Tony's breath rushed out and he quirked a half-grin. "We just made the bed."

Her sultry look was a promise. "We can make it again."

"Are you s-"

Ziva cut him off. "Kiss me Tony."

His grin widened. "As you wish."

The couple fell back onto the freshly made bed and in the long, sweet hours that followed gave each other everything, each part of themselves, until nothing was hidden anymore.

**NCIS**

On Friday he caught her humming while she made challah bread and he brushed the hair aside to kiss her neck. She looked over her shoulder with a smile he matched. "It's nice to see you happy Zi."

She slid the pan in the oven and wiped her hands, turning to face him. "You have yourself to thank for that."

His arms snaked around her waist, the freedom to touch her like that, to touch her at all, causing a lump in his throat. "I think you're giving me too much credit."

"I like that there's someone out there who makes you smile," Ziva quoted softly, remembering. "What I did not tell you was that someone who sat across from me every day could make me smile and bring joy to my life like no one else I'd ever known."

Tony cupped her face, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks, and stared into her eyes. He swallowed back tears at her admission and bent his head to kiss her, gently at first and then deeply, desperate to convey even a fraction of what she meant to him through the action. Ziva clung to him, pressing herself closer and pouring back into him everything he was trying to say to her. Finally they broke apart and both had tears to wipe away. "I have never felt so complete in my entire life," he whispered hoarsely. "Zi, you're my missing piece."

"And you are everything I never let myself need," she countered, running the pads of her fingers of the soft scruff of the beard she'd asked him to keep. It made him look older, more mature, and different. It said something about his focus while he searched for her and Ziva didn't want to forget how hard he'd worked, how long he looked, to find his way back to her. She had never been that important to anyone and it totally overwhelmed her to know she was to him. "I love you."

He closed the gap between them and drowned her in a wave of love and passion as he indulged in her mouth. Stopping at one kiss had not been an option since their very first and she melted into him, allowing him complete control and freely giving of herself everything she'd previously denied him. Overcome by this new and yet ancient bond between them, Tony pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and wrapped her in a firm embrace, holding her to his chest, feeling the rhythm of her heart beat in time to his.

Ziva closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, something that now lingered in her-their bed, on the sheets, and even on her skin after they made love. His essence was becoming part of her and filling all the empty spaces from each time someone had let her down. There was a certainty in knowing his promise meant forever and their rings would always be a reminder of the day their lives became joined as one.

How long they stood like that she had no way to measure until the warm, sweet smell of baking challah began to permeate the air. Reluctantly she untangled herself from her husband's arms and peeked in the oven to check on the loaf. It was almost ready, but there was enough time left to kiss the wonderful man standing next to her and let herself be in awe of the fact that he was hers and the honour of calling him husband something she would have for the next fifty years. Belonging to Tony was a reality she would never get tired of. He was her most incredible gift.

**NCIS**

Tony and Ziva lay snugly in the center of the bed, her head on his chest and one leg nestled between his, in nothing but their skin. As it was their honeymoon, the couple had hardly bothered with clothes since the first time they came together and cherished each outpouring of intimacy the way only those who had known loss could. Nothing was permanent, nothing was safe, nothing was guaranteed, but they would make the most of every moment they could grab hold of.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Tony had never been so content. His fingers stroked lazily over Ziva's bare back and she placed a handful of soft kisses along his collarbone. "What will you do now, for a job?"

He was getting used to topics of conversation that popped up in unexpected places. "I'd thought about teaching film somewhere, but that seems a bit too cliche. Coaching maybe. That Phys. Ed. degree has got to be good for something."

"You miss basketball." The observation didn't require an answer. "I think you would be good at it. You have learned from NCIS how to be a leader, those skills should not go to waste."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "And you?"

Ziva was quiet for a long time, her hand moving slowly over his chest and abdomen. "I would like to teach. For all of my adult life I have been afraid of ruining the innocence of children with my past, but perhaps their light will rub off on me instead." His arm tightened just enough so she knew he was listening. "That would mean going back to school and maybe I could get a waitressing job to fill in time. It always looked interesting in your movies."

"And just think of the cute little outfit you'd get to wear." She poked him in the side and he captured her hand. "Where are we gonna live?"

Moving off of him, Ziva settled on her side and Tony mirrored the position, facing her. "Should we just get a bigger apartment, or would you rather a house?"

"I don't like to think of having all our resources tied up in a mortgage," he commented. "Maybe a townhouse or..." he felt out the idea and kept going, "or an apartment in one of those historic old buildings, a place with lots of character, maybe one with a rooftop garden as seen in _Just Like Heaven_. I know you'd enjoy that."

She pursed her lips and he was almost distracted enough to interrupt their talk for some more making out, but held back because he sensed it was important to her. "You may change your mind when you hear this." Ziva sighed. "For all Eli's mistakes as a father, I must have meant something to him. Either that, or he was trying to buy my love. Regardless, he has left me everything." The way she said the word told him it was not an insignificant amount. "I'm going to sell the Tel Aviv house, it never felt like home, but this," she waved her hand to encompass the room, "this I will keep. A little piece of my life where joy and laughter reigned."

Tony brushed his knuckles down her cheek. "Maybe Eli had a sentimental streak after all." Her brow furrowed as she failed to follow his reasoning. "This is the house where you were born Ziva. His little girl, his princess. Why else would he keep it all these years?"

Ziva had never thought of it that way and hoped her husband was right. It was nice to think that she had held part of his heart after all. "Thank you."

He smiled easily. "Part of my job, to remind you how valued you are." He stretched out on his back. "So, any more serious issues we have to resolve before we can get back to one of the fun parts about being naked?"

She was glad he was able to balance the deep moments with humour and a light touch. Eyeing him lazily, Ziva twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "And what makes you think I am going to stay in bed with you all day?"

The delight in her expression gave her away, but Tony played along anyways. "Oh, I see how it is. Bribery's required now? Fine. I'll treat you to the special DiNozzo massage. I've been told I have magic fingers."

"That I cannot pass up." She moved to her stomach. "We shall see if you are as good as advertised."

He drew his lips over her shoulder. "And if I am?"

Ziva glanced at him. "Then I will stay in bed. If not...I will think of some penance you must pay."

Tony grinned. "Bring it on David." His amusement faded as he realized he'd have to come up with a new way to address her when teasing, then he let the moment pass and continued. "I have no intention of losing."

Closing her eyes and trying to relax as her husband began doing delicious things with his talented hands, Ziva realized she'd never known joy like this was possible and she wanted to savour every second.


	2. Family

They stayed a month in Israel after their marriage, then got on an overnight flight to DC, splurging for the comfort and privacy of first class in hopes that they'd actually be able to sleep. In truth neither of them managed much rest, there was simply too much clogging their minds to allow for relaxation. Tony and Ziva had refrained from telling anyone they were coming, preferring to slip into the city unnoticed and take care of a few details before braving the team's reaction to their decision and new relationship status.

Since he had very little love lost for his now slightly bullet-ridden apartment, Tony was content to follow Ziva back to hers and help out with unpacking, cleaning, grocery shopping, laundry, and the other chores it took to catch up on more than five months of neglect so the place could be livable again. She made them dinner in her cozy little kitchen and they sat across from each other, sharing glasses of wine and contented smiles.

Ziva slipped out of bed at an inhuman hour the next morning, chasing away his whines about losing body heat and his cuddle buddy with a lengthy kiss, after which Tony had a hard time falling back to sleep. That same day she filed her petition for name change at the courthouse and began the wait that would tell her if she could really have the fresh start she dreamed of. And though guilt pricked at their consciences for not informing friends of their return, the newlyweds took their time over the next week and a half to look at apartments in various parts of the city, hoping to find one that struck the right chord. They finally settled on a bright, open concept condo located in a huge old redbrick building.

It had the historic feel Tony was talking about, a rooftop garden Ziva fell in love with on first sight, and a winding wrought iron staircase up to the second floor with an intricate design of swirls and hearts in place of spindles. Though they'd originally talked about an apartment, Eli's money let them buy it outright and neither could argue with a place that felt like home from the moment they stepped inside. Home had been something missing in both their lives for too many years and they couldn't pass up the opportunity to have that for always.

After giving notice on both their apartments and collecting scads of packing materials, they knew the time had finally come to face their team...their family. Ziva kept her hand tucked firmly inside his for the familiar drive to NCIS, her stomach twisted in knots. "I am so nervous Tony. What are they going to think? What about Abby? The others will take our leaving calmly and find a way to accept it, but Abby..."

He sighed. "You're right, she doesn't do well with change. Maybe we shouldn't do this at work. What if-we could wait until-"

She shook her head. "No. If we start thinking like that we will always find a reason not to tell. Abby loves us. She is our sister. Although it will be difficult, she will learn to be okay with it."

Tony gave her a slightly incredulous 'how long have you known her again?' look but kept his mouth shut and focused on getting them there in one piece. Since they no longer had their NCIS credentials they were forced to sign in and be tagged with the visitor badges they had pinned on so many other people. Never had they expected to wear the signs that proclaimed they did not belong. Thankfully it was Gibbs who met them at the elevator to escort them up. Tony shifted from foot to foot and hit the emergency switch after three seconds of silence. Gibbs sipped his coffee and stared at the man who was no longer his Senior Field Agent. He wiped sweating palms on his pants.

"Should we tell Abby first or ..."

"Would it be better to have everyone come to the squadroom and make the announcement then?" Ziva finished for him, taking his anxiety inside herself and wrapping her hand around his to reassure.

Gibbs took in their proximity, the ease of a partnership transferring seamlessly to that of a relationship. "I'll call the team to the lab. Just get it over with DiNozzo."

"Easy for you to say," Tony muttered. "You don't regularly threaten people with death and the ability not to leave evidence. And you'd probably help her hide the bodies anyways."

Ziva tried for sympathetic but her smile was more amused than anything. "Don't worry Tony. I won't let her hurt you."

He glared. "Thanks a lot dear." A blank stare met the sarcastic endearment and he resolved to tread carefully in that area. She did still have ninja skills after all.

Gibbs set the elevator in motion after placing a call to McGee and all too soon the doors dinged open, the familiar sound bringing with it a boatload of memories for the two former agents. Blaring death metal assaulted their ears but they were too used to it now to even pause in their mission and seconds later they stood outside Abby's lab, knowing that in only a moment she would turn around and -

"Ziva!" the pigtailed Goth squealed, flying across the room and tackling her friend with a bone crushing hug. Tony was glad to be standing behind her to help brace for impact. "Oh my gosh, you're back! You're really back! We didn't know what happened and then Tony-"

Her eyes narrowed to a glare and she slugged him. "How dare you disappear for months and months without even telling me?! No note, no phone call, no 'Hi Abbs, I'm alive and I'm coming back soon.'" Then her ire melted and she threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you."

His arms closed around her and he returned the hug with equal force. "Missed you Abbs," he managed.

Abby let go and their fingers tangled together of their own accord, leaving left hands visible. They silently counted the few seconds it took before Abby gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth. "You didn't...you are...really?" She shrieked and did her own little happy dance, stopping to eye Gibbs suspiciously.

"Did you know they were married?" He didn't answer but he might as well have as her hands flew to her hips indignantly. "Gibbs! You knew they were married and didn't tell me?" Aghast, she crossed her arms and frowned. Just then McGee came down to join them and she pointed at him.

"Did you know?" Her tone suggested he better not or her skills of not leaving evidence might very well be used on him.

McGee's eyes widened innocently as he glanced between all parties concerned. "Know what?"

Abby's grin reappeared and she hugged him just because. "Never mind Timmy. I know you wouldn't keep it from me."

Totally bewildered McGee turned to his past co-workers and smiled. "Welcome back." The smiled faded. "Although I guess it's not really, is it?"

It was Abby's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? Of course they're back."

Tony and Ziva were finally granted the opportunity to speak, but finding the words was harder than they thought. "What he means is...we will not be returning to NCIS Abby."

Her mouth fell open and she stared at them. "What?"

"It's time for a change, that's all Abbs." Tony's attempt at comfort fell flat. "And for what it's worth, Tim's going to be a great Senior Field Agent. He's ready, he deserves it. I'm not sure how he'll survive without the McNames and daily dose of movie trivia, but he'll make it work."

"Ziva?" The word came out like a cry.

"Abby, it is too easy for me to fall back into this world, to use the skills that were bred into me for the wrong things. Too many times I have gotten myself and my friends into trouble. I need a clean break, I need the chance to choose. It has never been a choice before, what I will do with my life. I want the chance to find out who I can be without the badge and the gun and the danger."

The forensic scientist's face crumpled and she turned to Gibbs, who was right at her side to offer his standard hug and kiss on the cheek. "Things are gonna be different Abbs, but we'll figure it out." He stared at all of them, Jimmy and Ducky too who hovered in the doorway, and dared any to argue with him. "We're family."

"Yes," Ziva smiled, leaning into Tony, "family. That is something we will never take for granted again."

"So," Abby began, wiping her eyes, "where are you guys going to live?"

Tony pulled out his phone and thumbed through the pictures they'd taken on the walk through, handing it to Abby. "Here. This is our new place."

McGee frowned. "Wait, what? Our new place?"

Smiles spread around the group and Abby shook her braided pigtails. "Keep up Timmy. They got married."

He blinked at Tony and Ziva, his mouth opening but no words coming out. Tony suppressed the urge to Gibbs-slap his friend and showed him Ziva's ring finger. "Okay McBehind, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Ziva."

Utter shock claimed the probie's face before he recovered and gulped. "Wow. Uh...congrats."

Abby sighed. "That's all you have to say?" The news was still sinking in and she rolled her eyes. "Never mind." Looking through the photos she grinned. "Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous! When do you move in?"

"We get the keys Friday," Tony replied.

"I'll borrow a truck," Gibbs decided.

"My landlord has a van he can probably lend me," McGee added.

Abby's hand shot up. "I can get us a trailer."

"We could use the ME's van," Jimmy suggested.

Tony and Ziva both turned. "No!"

He stepped back and Ziva fiddled with her blouse. "Thank you Jimmy, but it is probably not wise to be so free with company property."

"Ducky and I will drive." No one questioned Gibbs' delegation. "Everyone else helps pack."

"That's really very sweet," Ziva began.

"But that's not why we came in." Tony didn't want it to look like they were using the team.

"Aww, isn't that adorable?" McGee teased. "They're finishing each other's sentences."

Laughter erupted and for a few moments everyone just enjoyed what it felt like to be together again. Then, with many hugs and offered congratulations Tony and Ziva left, their escort close behind.

Once inside the elevator Gibbs hit the button for the main lobby and leaned back against the wall. "Quite a change."

Ziva trailed her fingers over Tony's ring. "One we will never have cause to regret."

"Seem awfully sure," the older man commented.

"We should've done this a long time ago Boss."

Gibbs chuckled. "Nope. Would've killed each other."

Tony's brow furrowed. "You really think I'm that annoying?" He looked quickly over at Ziva. "Don't answer that."

"Needed to be ready first. Tried by fire, come out stronger. That's how you know it's gonna last."

Tony and Ziva fell into each other's eyes as the truth of that statement hit home. He brought her hand to his lips. "I'm sorry for the time I wasted, never fighting for you. I wanted you to have a chance at something better, but I didn't want to let you go."

Her palm came up to rest on his cheek. "Neshama," she said softly, "there is nothing better. That time was not wasted, it brought us to now. And there is nothing to stop us from spending our lives making up those moments. You are not the only one who stayed on the wrong side of the line."

Overcome, he drew her close for a kiss but was interrupted by Gibb clearing his throat. "Not ready to watch you making out with my daughter."

Chuckling, Ziva patted her husband's chest and moved into Gibbs' arms. "Thank you for claiming me when no one else would."

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Never forget how much you are loved."

She buried her face in his jacket to hide the tears and had composed herself by the time they made it to their stop. Tony slipped his arm around her waist and waved back at Gibbs. "Thanks Boss, for everything."

Instead of telling him that 'Boss' no longer applied, Gibbs chose to let tradition stand and nodded at them. "Take care."

"We will," Ziva promised.

Back at the car Tony backed her against the side and planted a searing kiss on her lips. It stole her breath and left Ziva almost paralyzed by the emotion before she pressed closer and returned the caress with equal intensity. Pulling back slowly, she kept her eyes closed. "People might see."

"They can watch," he murmured into her hair. "We're still newlyweds." Reluctantly he released her and opened the door. "Back to your place?"

"We should start packing."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tony's expression was deep and she tilted her head.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking how much I'm going to enjoy being in your life."

Their dark-of-night bullpen conversation returned to the forefront of her mind, along with an untimely phone call and the longing she glimpsed on his face. He'd never looked at her so openly before and let her see straight to his heart. Not for the first time did Ziva regret giving Ray another chance instead of saying goodbye and giving in to the fragile hope her partner held. "Yes," she whispered, "me too."


	3. Home

Ziva was walking out of the bathroom in a towel, using a smaller one to dry her hair, when Tony burst in the door of their new home waving the morning's mail. "Guess what came?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Movie paraphernalia?" she guessed.

Tony heaved a sigh. "No, this." He shoved the envelope at her and she caught her breath at the official stamp. Ziva's eyes flickered to his nervously and he nodded encouragingly. "Go on, open it."

In the absence of her knife or his coveted letter opener that now sat on the shelf beside the door for them to share, Ziva tore open one end and gently shook the contents out. Scripted font at the top of the page informed them that the paperwork was indeed from the Superior Court of the District of Columbia and two lines later proclaimed itself to be an Order For Change of Name. Something she'd been waiting on for almost two months now. Hands shaking, she mumbled to herself as she read.

"Upon consideration of the application for the change of name filed herein and no objections having been made..." Her eyes roved further down the page. "Ordered by the court that henceforth and hereafter Ziva David be known as Nadia Renee DiNozzo." She let out a breath and looked up at him, wondering just when in the last few moments his hand had come to rest on her upper arm, offering support while his thumb gently caressed and warmed the skin. "So it is official."

He gave her a half-grin. "Aside from the half dozen or so places you now have to notify about this change, yeah." Her expression was hard to read. "What do you think?"

Ziva pressed the papers to her chest and closed her eyes. "I do not know exactly. I have been...this one person from the day of my birth. To now have the freedom to be someone else..." She swallowed and her eyes shone. "Tony, I get to have a second chance."

"A fresh start, a new life, everything you hoped for," he reminded his wife, aching a little at the person they were losing in all this.

Her hand found his heart. "Thank you for supporting me in this."

Tony dropped a kiss on her tempting mouth and combed his fingers through her dripping hair. They could mop up the puddle she was making on the hardwood floor later. "Always Zi, you'll always have my support. No matter what." Working hard to stand by that, he swallowed. "I could learn to call you Nadia, if that's what you really want."

Ziva sniffed and rubbed a finger under her nose, shaking her head. "No ahava." The Hebrew endearment had become a staple in their interactions, yet he'd never asked what it meant. Sometimes he liked the mystery of not knowing, because regardless of the translation it was very special to him. "I met you as Ziva. To my dying day I want to hear that name on your lips. But toda, for what you are willing to give up for me."

The breath rushed out of him in relief at her declaration, then he took over her mouth, holding her face in both hands, and slid his lips over hers again and again. The official documents trapped between their bodies got a bit crumpled and damp, but for those precious moments of connecting with each other, Tony and Ziva didn't care in the slightest. A few gratifying minutes later she stepped back and stared again at the paper granting her a new beginning. "I won't ask you to call me Nadia Tony, but I would like very much for you to introduce me that way from now on."

Rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip, Tony cleared his throat. "I'll do my very best to remember that."

"Thank you." Glancing at the clock, she rushed back to the bathroom. "If I don't hurry I'm going to be late." She'd only had the job three weeks and she was trying to make a good impression. Because of how the timing worked out for them coming home she couldn't start school until January, so waitressing helped fill the time while she waited. Though they didn't really need to work right now, both wanted to, a way to solidify this new start they had been granted.

He snorted. "I seem to remember a certain someone telling me she is never late."

Ziva stuck her head around the door. "Ziva never allowed traffic rules to come between her and her destination." She paused. "Nadia will be much better at obeying the laws. Even the ones that make her late." Only a short while later she came back out, wrapping an elastic around the end of her French braid and smoothing the front of her light yellow uniform. She tied on a plain white apron, checked to make sure her pad and pen had not been misplaced, and pecked his lips quickly. "I love you. See you tonight!"

Tony watched her grab a coat and continued to admire the cute waitress dress that stopped at her knees. Being from the desert she felt the cold more acutely than most. Lucky for her the owners of the diner where she worked favoured keeping both their customers and employees warm and cozy during the winter months. Watching until the door clicked closed, he checked the time. Their three month anniversary had passed yesterday and Tony had decided weeks ago that anything under five years kept them in the newlywed category. With that logic firmly in place, he began thinking of a really good reason to be in the neighbourhood of the diner at suppertime. Any excuse to see his wife. And another thing Tony knew - he would never get tired of being able to claim her like that.

**NCIS**

Phweet! Tony blew the whistle and his high school basketball players froze in place. "Okay guys, that was good," he praised. "Let's work on passing the ball a little more and defense, guard your men as if they were going to steal your smartphones." Several decades ago his coach would've said girlfriends, but the priorities of the current generation had shifted from human contact to technology, a rather depressing fact.

Stepping back to the sidelines, he kept a close eye on how the practice was progressing. His assistant coach, and the guy responsible for getting him the job in the first place, slipped through the door several minutes late. Their history and mutual respect kept him from shooting out a sarcastic one-liner, though his raised eyebrow did request explanation. "Sorry man," Brent said quietly, gathering his whistle and clipboard from the bench. "CJ fell during her last class and sprained her wrist. She was refusing to have it looked at so reinforcements were called." He grinned. "All Ry had to do was tell Mom that he didn't want her hurting and she conceded to getting checked out. That kid's got the touch."

His wife was a fitness instructor and their son, hers naturally and his by adoption, almost eight years old now. They met when Ryan was three and a year later he was calling Brent 'Daddy'. With that kind of responsibility to live up to, Tony had questioned why his friend didn't want the head coaching job for himself. Brent only shrugged. "I followed you all through college Captain. No point in messing with what works." Fraternity brothers definitely came in handy and Tony was grateful for the friendship and the chance to reconnect with something good about his past.

"She okay?" One thing to be very thankful for in their new lives, he didn't have to worry about Ziva getting shot at anymore.

Brent shrugged. "They gave her some nice painkillers and ordered a couple days off. I'll be lucky if she gives me two. Then she'll go back, act like she's fine, and have to teach without weights or steps for awhile. Holding still really isn't in that woman's vocabulary." The words were slightly annoyed but he said it with love.

Update completed they tag teamed their way through the rest of practice and were wrapping things up when the door creaked open a second time. Breaking into a grin, Tony waved their visitor over and folded his fingers around hers. "Gang, I'd like you to meet my wife, Nadia." He hesitated only a beat before saying her new name and hoped none of the others noticed. It had only been a few weeks and he was still getting used to the change. "She'll be at any practices and games that she's available for and if you earn her approval you know you've done a good job. Try to remember to say hi when you see her, this is kind of new for both of us."

The boys all filed past her and nodded or said hello, it amused her greatly when a few of them called her 'Mrs. Coach'. Ziva leaned into her husband. "Mrs. Coach. I kind of like it."

He kissed her temple once the coast was clear. "It's distinctive."

She smiled at Brent. "Are you keeping him out of trouble?"

"I thought that's supposed to be your job," Tony murmured for her ears alone.

"Trying," the other man laughed. "Have a good night you two. I've got homework to help with, a dog to walk, and a wife to entertain. See you next time!"

Tony rested his hands on Ziva's shoulders. "And he's loving every minute of it. I'm glad. He was one of the ones I worried about the most, quiet and too much inside his head. Brent needed that family."

Ziva, who was only hearing about his frat brothers in bits and pieces, agreed. "We all seem to get what we need, even if it takes awhile." For the wisdom and reminder she was treated to the gentle pressure of his lips on hers.

"How was your shift?"

She rolled her eyes, following closely as he gathered his things to drop in the office before they went home. "The dinner crowd was quite hectic. If Marcie had not been able to come in as back up I would still be clearing tables."

"Well, since I doubt Abby would be as forgiving as me, for your sake I'm glad you made it in time." He surveyed her outfit. "You've been home to change. I hope my school sweater and jeans are good enough."

"It is a family dinner Tony," she reminded him. "They will not care what you are wearing."

"In that case, we better hurry."

As expected, Abby flung herself at them for hugs as soon as they set foot in the door and handshakes were exchanged with Gibbs and McGee. Ducky couldn't make it that night due to a previous engagement and Palmer was reluctant to leave his pregnant and currently under the weather wife, so the group dwindled to the five of them. "Just like old times," Tony commented, wishing to take back the words when everyone stilled. He cleared his throat. "How are the newbies handling their test run on Team Gibbs?"

New agents were a bit of a touchy subject recently. Gibbs had gone through five so far that hadn't even lasted a week, but the most recent additions showed more promise. McGee chuckled and checked his watch. "Nine days and counting and they're still here, that's more than we've been able to say before."

"That Collins kid is okay," Gibbs commented grudgingly. "A little too eager to please, but he's okay."

"So then, McGee 2.0?"

Tim groaned. "A computer expert he is not. Kinda reminds me of you Tony."

Tony made a face and Ziva looked at Gibbs. "And...Shawna?" She struggled to remember the name of the female agent. The others hadn't stuck around long enough to learn their names.

"Shawn-tay," McGee corrected. "She's very particular about the pronunciation. Also reminds me of someone I know," he muttered under his breath. The rest he said so everyone could hear. "I like her. She's got spunk."

Abby frowned at him and Gibbs. "We promised not to talk about work, remember?"

A rather awkward silence fell until Tony and Ziva had one of their unspoken conversation and she broke it. "We are fine Abby, do not act as if NCIS does not exist for us. Tony and I...we like to hear what is going on, to know about your days and the people you spend them with. Sometimes we miss the work, but we have so much to be thankful for in our lives now. It is good to know things go on without us, that the bad guys are still being caught. Please feel free to talk to us about anything work related." Her brow furrowed. "Although..."

McGee picked up her train of thought, blaming eight years of working together for the ability. "Your security clearance is still valid. And once that runs out we can always start a story with 'hypothetically'."

"Sounds good to me," Gibbs put in.

Abby laughed self-consciously. "I guess we do spend an awful lot of our time in that buildings." The stove beeped and she grabbed oven mitts to rescue the lasagna, setting the steaming dish in the center of the table. "Just for you Tony."

"And it's not even my birthday Abbs."

"Well..." she hesitated and glanced at McGee for support.

"This would've been thirteen years."

"Oh." He thought back to the day he followed Gibbs into NCIS and started his career with a smile. Beside him he could hear Ziva wondering and took her hand, brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "You mean if I hadn't traveled the Middle East last summer and married the love of my life?" Tony chuckled. "I started counting new memories on September twenty-sixth. If I'm really lucky, she'll let me live to see fifty years by her side."

Ziva smiled slightly. "I gave up the violence along with my badge."

His nose scrunched. "So you say. But I notice the lack of badge hasn't had any effect on your threats of violence."

She shrugged, unconcerned. "Old habits." It did not sound like one she planned to let go of and he was glad. Some things he didn't want her to change.

Dinner was filled with laughter, stories, and as much fun as five people could have together when one was a functional mute. Afterwards Tony and McGee did dishes, Gibbs dug out the non-Western movies that had slowly been collecting on his shelves thanks to team contributions over the years, and Abby recruited Ziva to help her bring down extra pillows and blankets to make the livingroom more comfortable. She loaded Ziva's arms first, then her own, and peered over a checkered pillowcase at her friend.

"You guys did actually take a honeymoon, right?"

Honestly, Ziva was surprised the question hadn't come up sooner than two months after their announcement. Granted Abby had made some veiled inquiries about sex with Tony while they packed her apartment and whether it was really as good as he bragged, but other than that she'd been remarkably uninquisitive. "Yes," Ziva answered quietly. "Not in the traditional sense, perhaps, but we considered that month in Israel, in the house where I was born, to be our honeymoon. It was our haven, a place no one could touch us because no one knew we were there. And I would not change a thing."

Abby pursed her lips. "It's not exactly traditional, but I guess honeymooning at home where you're comfortable makes sense." She winked. "And then you didn't have to worry about wasting time seeing the sights."

Ziva's cheeks flushed, something that rarely happened, and she headed for the stairs. "The rest of it is between Tony and I," she stated firmly. "Unless you want me to get very curious about your own love life and a certain techy senior field agent?"

Clearing her throat, the Goth nodded in understanding. "Some things should definitely be private." Though she didn't specify if it was their life or hers to which she was referring. "So, what are we going to make the guys sit through tonight?"

"I believe it is your turn to pick." Ziva did not really care about the film, but she did cherish those hours curled up in Tony's arms with their family all around. It was the most peace she had felt in years, on evenings like this. Thankfully, in this new life, those moments were becoming more and more frequent and she never wanted to give them up.


	4. Happy

And before they knew it three years had passed. Ziva, after completing an accelerated college program, began teaching Grade 1 at a local elementary school and she loved every minute of it. Tony had led his basketball team to victory in two championship games, though not consecutively. The new agents, Matt Collins and Chante Laveau, survived the trial period and became permanent members of Team Gibbs. McGee, to his own surprise, made a good team leader when Gibbs shocked them all and finally decided to retire. Abby was his biggest supporter and no one was more proud of him than her the day he was sworn in.

Christmas of 2015 was celebrated as a group at Gibbs' house, since Ducky always got Thanksgiving. Jimmy and Breena were there with their Donny, though they hardly got to hold their son as he spent much of the evening in the arms of his namesake and adopted grandfather. The others all swore that little boy added ten years to Ducky's life the first time he cradled him after his birth. Ziva, who had been ill recently and blamed it on the numerous colds and bugs her students were coming to school with, was grateful for a quiet evening with family. Tony, concerned about her fatigue, barely left her side all evening.

When they finally said goodnight, Tony making excuses to leave early when they all knew it was just an excuse to get Ziva home and in bed to rest, he held her close to his side while they walked to the car, trying to shield her from the cold wind that buffeted them during the short distance. Once inside their door he nodded towards the stairs. "I'll come with you. We'll cuddle and watch any Christmas movie you want."

Ziva shook her head. "I'm not ready for bed yet." She made her way to the couch instead, ignoring the way he frowned after her. Tony didn't know why he suddenly saw her as so frail when she didn't physically look any different, the circles under her eyes only hinting at her fatigue, but he had the irrational urge to scoop her up and protect her from the world. Thankfully she had two weeks of holidays coming. He intended to see she made the most of them.

Putting on the kettle, he dug through the closet for the ultra soft purple throw Abby had given her last year and tucked it carefully over her lap before bringing steaming mugs of hot chocolate back with him, each sporting as many white sugary pillows as would fit on top. Ziva smiled her thanks. "You do not have to fuss Tony, I am fine."

He glared at her. "You're sick."

She waved her hand. "A cold is not serious."

"It is when you never get sick," he argued. "I've known you over a decade now, I can count on three fingers the times I've actually seen you come down with something. Besides, it's my job to worry."

"I'm sure I will be feeling better in about six months."

"Yeah, that's what you always say," he groused, then did a double take at her words. "Six months?" Ziva smiled and his mouth fell open. "Six months?" This time the tone was completely different because he understood what she'd just told him.

Her smile grew as she nodded. "Just in time for our third anniversary I believe."

"We're going to...you're...really?" Tony couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Yes Tony," Ziva laughed. "I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

He let out a whoop and jumped off the couch, pulling her into his arms and spinning around. His foot caught on the leg of the couch and they stumbled, falling into a graceless heap on the richly coloured area rug. Immediately he looked her over. "Zi?"

"I am fine, really." She took his hand and pressed it over her lower abdomen. "The baby is so tiny right now and very protected inside me. I am sure she is fine as well."

He gaped at her. "She?"

One shoulder shrugged. "You wanted a little girl, did you not?"

Tony couldn't feel any difference in her body, so the news seemed a little surreal. "You know we have a fifty-fifty chance, right? I don't think we should go painting one of the extra bedrooms pink yet."

Ziva shook her head. "I would not want pink anyways." It was far too cliche.

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose. "What would you choose then?"

"Themes, not only colours. The sand and water of Haifa, or a sage green with trees and things to remind us of nature."

"You want to paint the ocean." Somehow Tony wasn't surprised.

"Technically it is the Mediterranean Sea," she countered. "I think it would be an interesting challenge."

"I've never seen you draw."

Ziva seemed taken aback by that declaration. "There is a box of sketchbooks around here somewhere. I am not sure where they got put."

Tony got to his feet and helped her up. "I can't believe we're discussing this so calmly."

"You would prefer to freak out?"

"No." He cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "Although I'll admit to a little bit of freaking out. I'm going to be a dad Zi."

"And you will make a wonderful one." Her lips found his. "I have faith in you."

Tony kept her close, resting their foreheads together. "Thank you Ziva, for this gift." His hand migrated back to her stomach. "Nothing could ever trump this."

Ziva nestled her head into his neck. "Just wait until she or he is born."

**NCIS**

That moment came back to him six months later when he was standing beside a hospital bed and staring down at his exhausted but beautifully happy wife. Contrary to imaginings, they had a little boy instead of a little girl, but from the first cry Tony wouldn't've traded him for the world. "I believe you now. Nothing else will ever compare." His hand dwarfed the baby's head when he cupped it, feeling soft curls grace his palm.

Holding their child in her arms, Ziva lay back on the pile of pillows behind her. "Should we name him after you?" Not wanting to get ahead of themselves, they hadn't prepared any names in advance. She'd heard somewhere that any plans could change once they saw the baby, he might not look like a this or a that.

Tony's finger, caught in his son's grasp, couldn't get over a real live miracle he was able to touch. "Nah, I don't want him to be a third." He thought about it for a minute. "We could give him my middle name."

Ziva smiled. "Dante is unique. I like it." She hesitated and her eyes shadowed.

He studied her with concern. Never in a lifetime would he forget what it was like to see her in such pain and be helpless to make it stop or bring her any relief. She'd suffered mostly in silence, letting only a few sounds escape here and there, but her expression and the way her body reacted to the contractions told the story in very clear detail. "Zi, what is it?"

She sighed. "My...brother's middle name was Samuel. Could we...would you mind-" Her courage faltered and she looked away. It was hard always trying to balance out her love for Ari over what he did.

She rarely mentioned her brother for his sake and Tony knew it. Which wasn't fair to the little girl in her heart who had been loved and protected by Ari the big brother, not Ari the rogue officer. He bent to kiss her palm and their son's forehead. "Dante Samuel DiNozzo. I think it's perfect."

At those simple words Ziva wept and Tony wrapped his arms around them both, kissing her face, her neck, whispering 'I love you' over and over, thanking him for the little life she'd laboured to bring into the world. In the midst of that Dante started crying and she wiped her eyes, guiding his wailing mouth to her breast. The baby began nursing and Tony watched in awe knowing he would never forget this moment.

"Hey there little man," he whispered. "I'm your daddy."

**NCIS**

Despite her original opinion, Dante's room ended up somewhere between blue and green and soon sported whimsical sketches of baby animals. Before they knew it their tiny baby was crawling and into everything and they child-proofed the condo within an inch of its life trying to keep him safe. But still the little boy pulled a vase of flowers down on himself, caused an avalanche of books that narrowly missed his head, and learned the consequences of 'hot' when he got too close to the stove. Tony's heart was in his throat for months, certain his son was going to end up scarred for life and permanently maimed. They might know their way around guns and bad guys, but not even two adult imaginations could dream up all the things a not-quite-toddler could get into.

Basketball season was upon them when Dante was still little enough to be held on Ziva's lap during the games and the two came to every one they could manage, to support Daddy. Though she loved her work, she had been content to quit teaching for now to raise their son and spend these precious years being his mother. She could always go back to it later. They were present for the championship game as well, and Tony lit up like Christmas when they settled on the bleachers behind him. He waved at them and motioned to his players.

"My wife and son are here." Every word was dripping with pride but the guys were used to it by now. Few men ever talked about their families the way Coach did. "Let's show him how this game is played, okay?"

The team agreed and did their best to show off for the little kid whose eyes followed every move. With fifteen seconds left on the buzzer, Ben made a three point shot from an almost impossible angle and the room erupted with cheers while he was swarmed by teammates. Tony got his own private congratulations when Ziva and Dante joined him for a congratulatory hug. She transferred the baby to his arms and he grinned, tickling Dante's tummy to make him laugh. "Come on little man, let's see if Ben will share the game ball with you for a sec."

The picture Ziva took home on her phone that night showed the team gathered around, ear splitting grins on their faces, with Coach and Ben in the middle and little Dante, one hand on the ball, the other captured mid-motion as he waved at Mama. From that day on he was their favourite person in the world and Tony often took him to practice, joking that they'd start him young. Ziva would never forget the pride that shone on Tony's face when one of Dante's first words was 'ball'.

**NCIS**

Tony came home from work one day and found the apartment empty. Dante's bag was gone but Ziva's car was in her parking spot, so he figured Gibbs had kidnapped his grandson and given his daughter the afternoon off. With that in mind, he took steps two at a time to the rooftop garden and there Ziva was, working on her flowers. Brilliantly coloured blooms spilled out of every pot and she was tenderly pruning and watering each plant.

He came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

She leaned back into him. "I do not need to guess. I would know your footsteps anywhere."

"Fine." He blew on her ear. "Ruin my fun." Ziva's ring caught the light and Tony stared. Had they really been married five and a half years already? Where had the time gone and how was he supposed to hold on so it didn't fly away any faster?

"Hmm." She kissed his jaw. "Your life is about to get even more fun, busier too."

"Oh yeah?" Tony wondered what she'd volunteered him for this time. Sometimes it was dog walking for neighbours, other times it was helping Gibbs fix something, sometimes even chaperoning for a school field trip.

"Mmhmm." She was enjoying the moment too much to say anything just yet.

He nuzzled her neck. "Gonna make me guess?"

Ziva shook her head. "You would not."

Tony's eyebrows rose. "I don't know, I'm a pretty good guesser."

She smirked. "It is supposed to be a surprise, but it would be a bit unfair for me to make you wait. Of course, you would notice sooner or later, well before the time comes." She tapped her finger on her chin. "Should I tell you?"

"I do like surprises."

Ziva could feel his voice rumble in his chest and loved the sensation of being so close. "You will definitely like this one." She traced his wedding band. "Remember how you wanted a little girl?" she whispered. He turned her around so fast it made her laugh. "You are getting a second chance."

His eyes dropped immediately to her midsection. "Another one?"

Her eyebrows drew together. "The disbelief in your tone is not very reassuring."

Tony swallowed. "You're sure?"

"Quite." She held out the test that had been tucked in her pocket. "I took it this morning. I believe she will come in time for New Years, if you want of course." Not that he had a choice in the matter now.

Kneeling before her, Tony lifted the tank to up several inches and pressed his mouth below her belly button. "Hi in there," he said softly, forcing back the lump in his throat and the tears that went with it. "I'm your dad." Then his control broke and to her alarm he started sobbing.

Ziva sank down in front of him, wrapping her distraught husband in her arms. "Shh," she soothed, "it is alright Tony. Shh."

He couldn't seem to stop crying and moved away, covering his face with his hands. "I don't deserve this Zi, anything about this life. The man I was before, shallow and crass and insincere, and now I have you and Dante and...a new baby. It's too much."

The wetness on her cheeks matched the tear tracks on his and she lifted his face, wiping them away tenderly. "The darkness in my past Tony, the death and destruction I brought to so many lives, I do not deserve these children, these amazing little gifts either, and yet God has given them to us. So perhaps we are more redeemable than we think."

Tony kissed her, and then the spot where their baby grew, again and again, absolutely overwhelmed. He'd never imagined redemption was possible when all he'd been able to hope for during his search was one more day with her.

**NCIS**

Although it was not their first pregnancy, something about this one felt different. Almost every day Tony found something new to notice, to appreciate. He took immense pride in watching her body change, her skin stretching to accommodate the gentle roundness of their child growing inside her. He was struck with wonder at the first kick strong enough for him to feel from the outside and often lay in bed while she was falling asleep, his hand on her bump and his baby rolling and kicking and jabbing and extending tiny limbs under skin warmed by his touch.

Weeks passed after her announcement and then several more before she finally began to look like she was expecting, but even halfway through Tony found himself privately worrying that something might be wrong, because she was much smaller with this baby than she had been with Dante. The new life that they were about to be responsible for kept him up many nights, especially after they found out the gender and Ziva started painting the second bedroom with a sandy beach and the deep blue of the sea she spent her summers swimming in when she was young.

A girl. A daughter. They seemed to be doing okay with Dante. He was still in one piece, had all his fingers and toes, and didn't appear any worse for the wear of having parents never quite sure what they were doing. But a girl was so much different. There would be ribbons and hair decorations, dresses and dances, big eyes filled with tears that he sometimes would have to say no to even if it broke both their hearts. He would be the one charged with protecting her heart, giving her a safe place to hide in his arms, and standing up to any boy who dared think he had a chance with Anthony DiNozzo's daughter.

Scraping his fingers through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed, Tony glanced back at his wife and her arms cradling their baby, so safe and warm and protected until she entered this world. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to be the father of a girl? After that night he spent lots of time lost in thought, staring at Ziva's belly and imagining their daughter and what she'd be like. Every time he hefted Dante into his arms he was keenly aware that not too far from now both arms would be filled, his whole world contained in a hold he struggled to keep from being smothering when he wanted so badly to cover them all in every bit of protection he could offer and keep them safe from everything outside the front door.

For his part their son took great offense at the shrinking of his mother's lap, but he made a game out of talking to the baby and matching any movements he felt and it warmed Tony and Ziva's hearts to hear the laughter he shared with a little sibling not yet born. It gave them a glimpse into what they hoped for the future, their children playing together while their joy filled every corner of this home they had made together and the family they were blessed to be part of.

Three years was a good age difference between children, they decided one night, because they would be close enough to eventually be friends and far enough apart not to trample on each other. Ziva had high hopes that Dante would be the same kind of protective big brother hers had been, a young man her daughter could look up to, feel safe with, and adore with every step as she followed him throughout their childhood. There were few greater bonds than those between siblings who loved each other not because they had to, but because that's how they truly felt.

**NCIS**

They welcomed Nysa (Nee-sa) Shae DiNozzo into the world one month early, perfectly healthy and screaming her little head off. It was hard to call newborn babies beautiful, when they came out red and goopy and slightly misshapen from being cramped in such a small space for so long, but fifteen minutes later when the nurse handed him a purple wrapped bundle (at his insistence, knowing Ziva's distain for pink), all Tony knew was that she was his and she was gorgeous. The face creased and red from all the squalling after she'd taken her first breath was now calm and peaceful as she slept in his arms.

Ziva had faded into an exhausted slumber after twenty hours of labour, but she'd be awake soon and wanting to hold their daughter, so for now Tony let himself be selfish about having her all to himself. Pushing back the little cap, he smoothed his fingers over her impossibly soft, sandy coloured hair. "Your big brother has Mommy's dark curls, looks like you might be taking after me little one." He frowned. Dante was already 'little man', he needed something different for a daughter. "Your mom would never let me get away with princess," he confided, "I wonder what she would think of precious?"

"She would love it enough to cry," his wife murmured softly, forcing her eyes open. Tony started to lower to baby down to her but Ziva shook her head. "You keep her until she's hungry." Her smile was tired but radiant. "I want to watch my little girl with her daddy."

Her words made him want to weep and he sank onto the bed, pressing a fervent kiss to her forehead. "Do you know what you have given me?" he whispered fiercely. "Everything Ziva, absolutely everything. I don't...I don't have the words to say what that means."

She drew him close, fitting their lips together. "You do not have to say anything ahava, I know your heart." Ziva adjusted the blanket a little to see Nysa's face. "Do you remember why we chose her name?"

Tony cleared his throat. "New beginning's gift." Though how they'd warranted such a treasure he would never know.

"She is ours," Ziva elaborated. "Our new beginning, our gift, just as Dante was and is. Our children Tony, that is the greatest reward we could've asked for out of this second chance at life." She shook her head in wonder. "It is alright to be in awe."

Cradling his baby daughter with gentle hands, Tony lifted her to his face and kissed her tiny brow. "Nysa Shae DiNozzo, I love you so much." He sniffed back unmanly tears. "Maybe you will never know what it cost us to get here, but Mommy and I will. And we will never forget. You and your brother will always be our treasures, our reasons to keep fighting." He swallowed hard and tucked her close to his chest. "Thank you for being born, for being alive. My little angel."

Tears were already streaming freely down Ziva's cheeks as she carefully leaned forward and rested her head on Tony's shoulder. She would never be a ballerina, but she could still ride a horse. They didn't exactly live in a castle but their home was that in her eyes. Visiting Ireland was still a possibility, and she had become an American. But if all Ziva had ever gotten was the last thing on her 'I Will' list, it still would've been a great life.

A life that she had learned to live six years, three months, and twenty-four days ago when she said yes to Tony's proposal and the world opened up. A life that had become more than she ever dreamed was possible. A life that she would never, ever take for granted again. A life that was the best gift she'd ever gotten. Her legal name now read Nadia Renee DiNozzo, but this had all started with the rebirth of Ziva David.

The End.


End file.
